


【83】你是什么味道12（ABO）

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】你是什么味道12（ABO）

*

金希澈做了一个梦，真实又迷幻，闪着五彩斑斓的光。

一如既往的那家酒吧，是他经常和曺圭贤小酌的清吧，没有震耳欲聋的蹦迪音乐和舞池里像是吃了药的年轻人，黄昏开店，凌晨送客。店主是一对夫妻，平日喜欢放些黑胶布鲁斯音乐，许多人为老板娘调得一手的好酒慕名而来，自然金希澈也不是以外。

这还真的要感谢曺圭贤，不是他半推半就把自己推进门，怕是一辈子也不会光顾这样的小店。

金希澈喜欢喝烈酒，但是酒量极佳，长岛冰茶每次总要续上一两杯才能够的上微醺。

这次也是一样，又好像不太一样，因为自己是朗姆味信息素的原因，所以很少点朗姆基调的鸡尾酒......那这次为什么口感有种换了底料的莫奇托......

不对，这不是梦。

金希澈猛地睁开眼睛，伸手蹭了蹭潮湿的额头，才发现自己置身于一片全白的房间中。

四肢无力，神经隐隐作痛，金希澈使劲晃了晃脑袋，感觉无比燥热。本想翻个身抬腿把被子掀开透透气凉快下，却发现自己双腿酸软现在根本没有力气去做这些。虽然还有些发烧引起的迷糊感，但他还是把手伸到被子里去确认疑惑，当触到两腿之间的硬物时，才发觉这燥热根本就不是被子的缘故。

欲火难耐，却身心俱疲。

金希澈抿了抿嘴唇，勉强把胸椎蹭上枕头，抬眼看见挂在高处已经输完干涸的吊瓶，想认真研习下发现瓶身都是密密麻麻的英文。金希澈重新晃了晃脑袋，眼神聚焦才看见手背上三五个针眼，全部避开了已经发青的部位。重新回想仔细思索，这才意识到自己在清醒前的几个小时做了什么。

身体的异常发热，打车回家，omega的香甜，还有......还有什么。

朴正洙。

金希澈无法控制地下身又硬了一度。

太可耻了，在药物的影响下，一想到朴正洙满脑子都是他褪下衣服的模样，娇嫩欲滴的双唇和身下魅惑的哼叫，令他无法自拔。

然而这个人真是他这辈子内心最想守护的净土，宇宙大明星身上最不可触碰的软肋。他想起自己在厨房里因为李东海失控的样子，还记得为了躲开朴正洙甩手打到骨头上的疼痛，内心被魅魔占据，对最爱人出手让现在病床上的金希澈凄入肝脾。

想要道歉，想解释，却也不能和盘托出。他有自己的计划，为了顺利地执行还邀了曺圭贤避免产生后续的麻烦与误会。他不忍伤了朴正洙的心，想给他自己可以给的最大惊喜。

千算万算没有料到，弟弟亲手递来的酒让身体出现异样，拼了命打车回到家里却碰见了omega弟弟的来访。

躲过一遭却禁不起再来一道。

或许曺圭贤也是受害者，或许都已经招了，朴正洙这样敏感多虑却又隐忍温柔的人，怕是被自己伤透了。金希澈木木地看向天花板，满目的苍白让他思考着该如何应付接下来必须要面对的事。

*

可时间不让。

门开了。

是他的朴正洙，混着自己浓烈的辛辣味和崔始源浅浅的木质清香，疲惫虚弱的气息由内到外显现在他微白的脸上。

冷得叫人害怕，很难想象那双轻薄却柔软的唇瓣此时坚挺如岩石，未曾打理的刘海凌乱地滑过带着血色的眼角，眉头紧锁，眼神冰凉。

上次见到这番面孔的时候还是仁川爆发冲突的那次，金希澈心里虚得几天几夜没合眼，这种患得患失的恐惧他根本不想经历第二遍。

“正洙。”

嘶哑的声音从喉咙中发出，像是喝了太多的烈酒，又像是大病一场的羸弱。

“嗯。感觉怎么样。”

朴正洙神情立刻变得轻快，是真是假金希澈不能分析，只得小心翼翼看着爱人的脸色，把手伸了过去。

然而只瞟了一眼却没有任何动作，朴正洙反身锁上门静静做到床边。

当温润又柔软的手掌伸入掖好的被子中，慢慢抚摸到大腿内侧的时候，金希澈身子颤抖着一弓，像是只发情的大猫哼了出来。往常因为面子问题而压抑在身体里的嘤咛呼之欲出，娇声溢出的瞬间，金希澈就红了脸，连忙梗着脖子强行憋了回去。

“正、正洙你别误会，我不是，我没有......”

“医生说了，要我帮帮你，我来就好。”

“没事的不用，不用了我可以忍着......啊......”

再次被欲望占领了身体，火热的触感随之而来。金希澈原本就因为镇定剂的关系四肢无力，这下指尖的点点触碰炽热得想要把他烫伤。相触的肌肤好似被电流燎过，在心里烧起一片烈火，想阻止朴正洙亲密的触碰，却被另一只手牢牢地握住，动弹不得。

“啊......哈正洙，别......”

“往常咱俩做的时候，也没见你听我的停下过。”

“那、那不一样......啊......嘶......”

金希澈呼吸凌乱，alpha从未有过的失控感袭来，朴正洙微凉的指尖从胯由上至下滑到膝盖，紧接着顺着内侧的皮肤滑到大腿根部，试探性地摸到了内裤的边缘，沿着裤脚的轮廓细细地划来划去。

药物诱导的发情状况还未褪去，金希澈再也按捺不住内心的躁动，折起膝盖立起双腿，像是个嗷嗷待操的Omega一样本能的分开，脚趾似猫咪伸懒腰一般张开，紧紧地抠住已经被搅乱的床单。

朴正洙看着眼神逐渐漂游的金希澈，嘴角一翘，更加肆无忌惮。从下身捋过内裤，轻轻撩开衬衣下摆，手指顺着肌肉的方向缓缓地掠过腰际。金希澈被撩拨得下身涨得发痛，茎身被内裤禁锢，龟头已经顶到松紧带的边缘，勒得难受异常。想被触碰，想要刺激，想要释放。偷偷将另一只还在被窝中的手滑下去，却被朴正洙发现一把抓住。

“希澈啊......这样不行呀。”

金希澈只觉得朴正洙冷艳的表情带着侵略的味道，alpha在这场无法反击的战斗中溃不成军，此时此刻的自己和任人摆布的木偶毫无区别，只得听之任之坐以待毙。半张嘴轻喘着，他觉得朴正洙一系列的举动带着不肯宣之于口的气愤和不得不做的妥协，他不想做爱，只想挑逗自己的身体，为他沉沦为他疯狂。或许想要，或者想要羞辱，朴正洙不同以往的戏谑表情让金希澈惶恐不安。

“正洙，对不起......我......”

"......不要说话。"

金希澈的一句抱歉显然让朴正洙轻颤了一下，瞬间踌躇的表情立刻又恢复成温柔的微笑。火热的双唇坠落，四片唇相互吮吸包容。如胶似漆地亲吻啃咬，牙齿不经意间磕碰，朴正洙在侵略口腔的同时缓缓将金希澈的双手举过头顶，身体前倾单膝跪在床上又加深了嘴上的纠缠。左手擒住手腕，右手依旧在被子里大肆攻略城池，全然不顾两腿之间的坚硬，从腰上的不安分即刻转到胸前。

猛烈的快感让金希澈莽撞地转头逃离这个吻，胸前的樱红色凸点在手指时而轻柔时而粗暴地重撵下硬的肿胀，紧接着食指地拨弄让金希澈羞耻得把脸埋进枕头喘息，再也无法抑制因为快感而挤出的咿咿呀呀的叫声，alpha的雄风节节败退。

“不行啊，这样外面会听见的......”

看不见朴正洙的表情，金希澈的唇再次被封住了。眼前只剩下爱人眯弯的狐狸眼睛，窄窄的双眼皮褶皱是金希澈最爱的性感。

太委屈了，堂堂的alpha毫无反击之力，丧失全部主动权被beta压在身下狠狠地欺负着，甚至最想释放的地方都无人触碰，金希澈能感觉到柱身顶端溢出的粘液糊满了内裤，湿热的环境又潮又闷却无计可施。努力地躲开口舌侵略，金希澈喘息中只道出只言片语。

“正洙......下面......摸摸我......”

甚至能感觉到因为轻笑鼓起的苹果肌，朴正洙蹭了蹭金希澈的脸颊终于抬起头。此时此刻alpha的眼睛水润得像是因为委屈落了泪，渴望地看着他祈求给予。朴正洙不知道是因为心软，还是埋在骨髓里深刻的爱，最终停止了单方面压制的挑拨，松开左手捏了捏金希澈的脸颊，右手向双腿之间伸去。

像是未经历过性事的处子，金希澈在朴正洙抚摸上腿间巨物的时候差点没射出来。想要深呼吸却只能快速地喘息，金希澈伸手把内裤扒了下去挂在脚腕上，索性将腿完全叉开。朴正洙略带薄茧的手掌全全包住柱身上下撸动着，却因为被子的阻挡不能自由伸展。

“把被子拿开吧......”

“不冷吗？”

“不会，我要热死了......”

金希澈腰绷得坚硬，使劲一拽把被子整个掀落到地上。不过此时也管不了这么多了，下身重见天日，上身的衣衫也被扒得全堆在肩膀，朴正洙抬头意味深长地笑了笑停了手里的动作，脱了鞋跪上床。

当朴正洙双手握着身前膝盖后窝压上去的时候，金希澈慌了一瞬，警觉的情绪就被顷刻间的温暖挥之即去。美人在腿间低头塌身而跪，上上下下晃动着脑袋不断地吞吐，熟练的舌头滑过蔓延凸起的血管引起一阵颤栗，由上至下不断地刺激每一块细嫩又通红的皮肤。金希澈被压折了腰，臀瓣都离开了床垫，从未有过的羞耻姿势伴随着阵阵触及心灵的快感席卷而来。灵活的舌尖在铃口来回轻捻，殷红色的柔软双唇裹着顶端的肿大细腻地吮吸着。头颅移下去的时候意外地宠幸了囊袋，舌头熟练地讨好着饱满的樱桃，含住、吐出。

根本招架不住，磨人的激爽如同星火燎原烧遍全身，金希澈彻底瘫在床上被朴正洙治得服服帖帖，惘然一副忘记自己是alpha的柔软身躯。随着速度的加快，朴正洙熟练地用口腔内壁刺激着硬挺的茎身，柔软的咽喉不断接受着顶端的冲撞。金希澈看着因为自己的巨大有些吃不消的朴正洙眼角挂泪，最终敌不过持续的激昂攻击，一股热浪从身体总迸发出来。

朴正洙瞬间脱离，粘稠的白色浊液从铃口涌出，甚至喷贱到胸口。金希澈热得浑身粉红，胸腔上下浮动着，感觉空气中的氧气远远不够自己吸入。金希澈咬着下唇闭上眼，突然一股异样的快感穿过身体直冲大脑。

猛然瞪圆双眼，金希澈不敢置信地看着朴正洙用食指和中指在肚腹上的精液上画圈，顺着根部一路向下滑过腹股沟，带过那个任何人都没有触及过的地方。

刚刚高潮过的身体敏感异常，突然间的刺激防不胜防，金希澈感觉全身汗毛都因此竖立，毛孔大张。

这才注意到朴正洙那条剪裁良好的裤子中间有道违和的凸起。

说没有恐惧是假的，beta完全不受alpha的信息素影响，omega被压制到浑身酸软后庭水流成河的事永远不会发生在beta身上。再强烈的信息素也形同虚设，朴正洙可以泰然自若地在充满朗姆味的病房里搞得金希澈欲仙欲死，也自然可以脱了裤子来一场疯癫。

“怎么，在害怕吗？”

朴正洙抬头突然就笑了，带着狡黠上扬的嘴角：“希澈啊，毕竟我原来和你一样，都是上面的那个。”

根本反抗不了，本来就接近虚脱的身体在发泄一次后更加的虚弱，身体还沉浸在刚刚的情事中，樱粉色的身体冒着热气，浑身充满着难以掩盖的情欲，朴正洙润滑的手指还在他的后庭温柔地划着圈。

金希澈也笑了，笑的紧张又不自然，当他看到朴正洙一手在下一手摸上皮带解扣的时候，就意识到自己开始就是对的。朴正洙一定是知道了什么，他在生气，他很难过，在释放所有的愤怒，想要在床上夺回更应该属于自己的那份东西。

滚烫的指尖划过身后紧实的褶皱，金希澈尝试着调整呼吸，放松身体以预备接下来要发生的事。拉锁被解开了，金希澈转了转脖子，想缓解下自己僵硬的肩膀。

“不想说些什么吗。”

“你穿白色内裤还挺好看的。”

“还有吗？”

“轻点，我第一次。”

毫无营养的对话，在朴正洙褪下裤子的时候金希澈下意识地回答。认了，都认了，无论接下来发生什么事都会毫无怨言地接受。自己有错在先，背着爱人去酒吧，还被下了药，神志不清地要对弟弟下手，甚至还要在朴正洙的帮助下解决生理问题。

金希澈闭上双眼，深深地呼了口气，脑补着接下来无法直视的画面，咬紧牙关，等待着下一步的进行。然而等来等去身后的触摸反而消失不见，取而代之的是因为水分蒸发而带来的清凉感。

“正......正洙？”

“嗯？”

此时的朴正洙早就系好了裤子，用刚刚拧好的温热毛巾清理着还洒落在身体上的白浊。

金希澈突然眼睛红了，使劲伸出手握住了那双熟悉的掌心，用力抓握着。

“为什么不继续，我可以的，你想来就来，真的。”

朴正洙愣了下立刻翻手回握，脸庞恬静的像一朵绽开的花，细密的睫毛垂坠如扇，月牙般的嘴角旁是如同星辰点缀般的梨涡。

“刚那是逗你的。”

“你不用忍着，我知道我做错了，如果我现在是你连杀人的心都有了。”

“所以你才是金希澈。”

朴正洙不为所动，整理着被褥和衣服，像是根本没听到这些话似的。金希澈心里着急，十几年相处的时光可以完全掌握一个人的性格。他知道朴正洙是个压抑的人，遇到所有的事都一个人全部吸收，好的坏的都用自己单薄的肩膀去扛，无法承受的伤痛甚至只能通过打扫房间去释放。

别看上节目小嘴叭叭的，处于恋爱关系中的金希澈承认自己又傻又笨，完全不会哄人。

“正洙，我知道，我真的错了，你可能不相信，但我真的爱你，所有事都会讲给逆。我只想跟你在一起，你相信我，我也不该打你，你看我手都青了，你没事吗......”金希澈慌乱得口不择言，絮絮叨叨说着大堆的话，伸手就要撩朴正洙的衣服，却被直接抓住塞回了被窝。

“好了，知道了，我能理解，”朴正洙把洗净的毛巾晾在床头，又抽///出纸巾擦了擦金希澈还在出汗的额头，眼神明显柔和了许多，“早不气了。”

“真的吗？！有多早？”

“没多早，在你抓我手想让我继续的时候。”

金希澈畅快地舒了口气，撅起嘴眨着眼睛，看着眼前微笑的美人彻底安下了心。

“生气解决不了任何问题，毕竟是我的alpha，我相信你，”朴正洙莞尔，低头亲了一口金希澈，抬起身子的时候表情渐渐严肃起来，“好好休息，那些该交代的事之后慢慢说，现在有些烂事我必须要先处理。”


End file.
